


Шепот и сон

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [11]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Eli Vanto, Multiple Timelines on this series, Original Character(s), Star Wars characters mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Шепот и сон

_\- Вэнто…_

Шепот такой громкий, из-за чего Пиа резко пробуждается. Она ненавидит эти сновидения. Если Сила пытается что-то ей сказать, то почему она никогда не запоминает свои сны?

Даже сейчас, только открыв глаза, она не помнит, почему проснулась. Помнит только чувство страха и красные глаза, снова. Чьи это глаза? И почему они ей снятся?

Присев на своей кровати, Пиа пытается определить время: за окном еще слишком темно, чтобы считать, что скоро рассвет. Скорее всего, он настанет через пару часов. Не страшно, за эти пару часов можно много чего сделать.

Пиа решает не тратить время понапрасну и включает при помощи Силы лампу в другом конце комнаты. Там стоит стол с кучей различных бумаг. Несколько недель назад она откапала в чертоге старые свитки, возможно, времен Старой республики. Ей всегда было интересно это время, а записей почти не осталось. Только словесные сплетни, передающиеся из уст в уста. «Не верь, но слушай. Отбирай информацию» - так говорил ей мастер Солк, и чем, собственно, Пиа и занималась. В каждой сплетне и истории, в каждом рассказе всегда была капля правда. Оставалось только узнать, где именно она находится.

Она читала про эксперименты над ранкорами, когда лучи рассвета начали проникать сквозь тени гор. Пиа сочла это знаком того, что пора отложить бумаги до другого свободного времени и заняться медитацией. Выйдя на балкон, она покрылась мурашками. Дыхание холода сегодняшним утром было особенно ощутимым.

Настроившись на медитацию и забыв про холод, Пиа села в позу. Очистив свой разум от мыслей, она медленно тянулась к Силе всеми частями своего сознания. Один из лучей рассветного солнца попал ей в глаза, отчего она открыла их и увидела прекрасную картину пейзажа, представшую перед ней.

Насладиться видом можно было всегда, но сегодняшний пейзаж манил ее как-то по-особенному. Очередной луч упал ей на ладони, и только тогда Пиа увидела надпись, находившуюся на ее руке.

\- Вэнто, - прочитала она. – Что еще за Вэнто? 


End file.
